User talk:Krevaner
Krevaner have you seen my site Supernova> and if so is there any way to have it placed on your page of fav sites. I think most people who see it love it and save it as a Fav. --TOSrules 05:06, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST) Now that you have had some time to look at my site, I am wondering what you think of it Krevaner? --TOSrules 04:54, 22 Sep 2004 (CEST) *Sorry TOSrules, but I had to remove your site from my list of links because for some reason the text of the site's name activated a spam filter that blocked me from adding other sites to the list. -- Krevaner 20:57, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) X-Files Wiki I noticed you mentioned the "X-Files" as one of the best "sci-fi" out there. If you're interested you may want to check out the X-Files Wiki.--Tim Thomason 05:38, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Is it just my browser or does their stylesheet look familiar? --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 05:47, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::I believe that Memory Alpha's stylesheet was adapted by the administrator.--Tim Thomason 06:07, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) Canadian flag image Was the flag ever seen in Star Trek, or at least mentioned? We usually try to minimize the amount of outside info we include so we don't turn into Wikipedia or contradict things that for all we know were different in the Trek universe. Maybe not the case here but same idea. Weyoun 09:02, 28 January 2006 (UTC) Star Trek (film) actors So that you know, we do not include spoilers from an upcoming production (and that includes slated actors) throughout MA. Until the new movie comes out, all of that information is only in Star Trek (film), not individual character pages. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:49, 19 October 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry, but this is how things work. This is why Spock for months has not had his actor for the new movie on his page. In fact, you would be putting in TWO spoilers. One: that the character will even be in the new movie. Two: what the character will look like. I'm sorry if you disagree, but this has been the standing MA policy since Enterprise was still making new episodes. New content goes on the other pages AFTER the product release, not before. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:07, 19 October 2007 (UTC) I should add that if it weren't for the fact that I am forced to see this stuff here, I wouldn't know, and I have a lot of friends who are devoted Trek fans that won't know before it is in theaters. They have more important things to do than read Trekmovie.com all day, like raise kids. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:13, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :I would also like to add that A.) Pine, Quinto, Urban, etc. have not actually played the characters yet, so adding them as actors who played the characters is incorrect, and B.) We can't say they have until the movie is released. --From Andoria with Love 06:28, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Guide to the Mythological Universe Hi, I'm William Uchtman, the creator and main writer of the guide. I didn't want to pass by your bio page without mentioning thanks for including my site among your faves. Unlike a lot of website creators, I always try hello to anyone who honors me with a mention. Feel free to contact me if you'd like to talk Thor2000 16:11, 3 September 2008 (UTC) User page Hi, I had corrected a typo on your userpage but apparently that's frowned upon. It should be sites of interest (singular). The Valonqar (talk) 11:16, September 23, 2012 (UTC)